I Win
by THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: Naoe was reaching braking point after 400 years of hatred and now the months of testing and teasing, he could barely take it anymore. He did snap and in the grandest of ways. WARNING THIS IS M FOR REASON YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! (First try at M rated)


Naoe had recently rejoined Kagetora in his mission to vanquish evil spirits, but now things had changed as their deal hung in the air, "If you can beat me I'll let you have me." Kagetora had said that to Naoe believing that it was impossible for the dog to rise above the master and in contrast to that Naoe had vowed to himself that he would beat Kagetora for the sole purpose of making him his and his alone. Having this deal in place made Kagetora more demanding, more arrogant and more testing towards Naoe alone, slowly and assuredly Naoe was reaching braking point after 400 years of hatred and now the months of testing and teasing, he could barely take it anymore. He did snap and in the grandest of ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The group of five (Kagetora, Naoe, Chiaki, Haruie and Yuzuru) had arranged a meeting in Naoe's apartment to discuss the latest movements of the Feudal Underworld and the Warlords, Kagetora was the last to show and when he entered the room with a muttered apology he saw that all the seats around the table for four had been taken and quickly his mind formed a nasty game to play with his dog. He looked to Naoe who rose from his chair to allow Kagetora to sit but Kagetora gestured for him to sit back down, which he did like a loyal dog, Kagetora walked around to Naoe and sat down in his lap then turned so his knees where under the table and he was facing the other three. He felt Naoe glaring daggers into the back of his head, he knew he'd be both loving having him in his lap and hating it all the same but Kagetora didn't care, he loved upsetting Naoe knowing he wouldn't dare do anything in retaliation. Kagetora also enjoyed the shocked faces that were displayed on the other three, "So are we going to start this or what?" Kagetora spoke up and the rest of the room followed, erupting into the meeting discussing all the most recent events. While Chiaki was explaining the latest statistics of evil spirits in the present day Kagetora decided to make use of his current position to piss off Naoe even more, he lent forwards so his elbows rested on the table and so his ass was right on Naoe's crotch and discreetly wiggled his hips causing Naoe to lightly gasp behind him. Kagetora smirked when he felt Naoe's reaction against his ass, a reaction that poked him every now and then during the meeting.

~~~TIME LAPSE~~~

The meeting ended and everyone started to leave, Chiaki left first with Yuzuru to grab some lunch, Haruie was off to go drinking leaving Naoe and Kagetora alone in the apartment, Kagetora walked towards the door but stopping to look back at Naoe smirking, "I guess I'll go too, I'm sure you'd like to deal with that." After his arrogant comment he turned away chuckling as he reached the door opening it slightly, "Kagetora..." Naoe spoke in an annoyed and angry tone; Kagetora went to turn around to face Naoe but was surprised when Naoe stood right in front of him and slammed both hands on the door either side of Kagetora's head effectively trapping him. "Does it entertain you to infuriate me?" Naoe spoke again looking straight into Kagetora's eyes and in Naoe's eyes Kagetora saw a fire in them, a fire he'd seen once before on the night Naoe almost... No he wasn't going to remember that night and he thought Naoe wouldn't try a stunt like that again now he was working with him again, Kagetora spoke in a bored tone, "Honesty yes I have fun playing with my dog..." he turned to face the door, "...now move, I want to go home. Plus you've got something to take care of right?" Arrogance in full bloom and he heard the growl come from Naoe, "Your damn arrogant mouth." Before his mind could register what was happening Naoe had captured both of Kagetora's wrists and held them above his head with one of his hands. "Naoe what the hell are you doing?" Kagetora struggled to free his hands with no avail, thrashing between Naoe and the door, Naoe leant forward so his front touched Kagetora's back and whispered in his ear, "You know what's about to happen and I won't stop this time." Naoe pushed his arousal against Kagetora's ass grinding a little to prove his point.

Fear started to grow inside Kagetora, he didn't want this and he couldn't believe Naoe was pulling this stunt again. "You wouldn't dare." His voice trembled but he maintained his fearless bravado. Naoe chuckled and seductively whispered, "Oh we both know I do dare, I've already stated that I'll have you even if it means ruining everything and that's what I plan to do. Have you right here, right now." He licked up Kagetora's neck and planted a soft kiss just under his ear, "Don't fight me." Naoe snaked his free hand around to undo Kagetora's shirt starting with the top buttons working his way down, planting soft kisses down Kagetora's neck every time he undid a button. "Na...Naoe stop this!" Kagetora showed his distaste in this idea and continued to struggle with great difficulty between the door and Naoe's chest, Naoe's hand caressed Kagetora's toned stomach then up to tease and play with his nipples gently rolling it between his thumb and finger eliciting a slight moan from Kagetora whose face took a look of shock at the sound that escaped his lips. Naoe chuckled behind him and slowly started to grind against him as he continued to tease his nipple making more moans sound, "Why fight me when you want this too? Now be a good boy and moan for me." He spoke quietly and softly right in to Kagetora's ear biting the lobe softly. Naoe continued to grind his erection into Kagetora's ass but wanting a different friction, his hand slid down Kagetora's stomach and into the waistband of his jeans to gently caress his still clothed member, enjoying the feeling of it getting harder under his touch and the gasp that escaped Kagetora's lips. "Please Naoe stop this." His voice was breathy and very undemanding, Naoe chuckled and slipped his hand into the waistband of Kagetora's boxers and began to pump his already semi-hard cock enticing more gasped moans from Kagetora. Naoe whispered into his ear, "Stop? Are you sure you want that?" Naoe moved his hand faster, thumbing the head then continued with fast strokes while Kagetora gasped and moaned, thrusting his hips slightly into Naoe's hand. "Naoe please st...please...st...please..." He could no longer form full sentences as his mind started to go blank as his climax drew nearer, "Please what Kagetora?" Naoe asked as he slowed his hand to help delay Kagetora's orgasm, Kagetora let out a moan as Naoe's hand slowed then a breathy word, "...more." Naoe's eyes lit up and his hand stopped, pulling out of Kagetora's pants to undo them allowing them to pool to the floor followed by his boxers. Meaning Kagetora was now naked from the waist down, Naoe released Kagetora's wrists and undid his own fly releasing his neglected erection and stroking on it very slowly and whispered, "I've beaten you." Kagetora's eyes widened with realisation but before he could do anything Naoe slammed inside of him moaning at the tightness and warmth that now surrounded his arousal, Kagetora gasped and tears sprung into his eyes, it hurt a lot but he wanted to feel the pain.

Naoe didn't move waiting for some sign he was allowed, Kagetora nodded his head and Naoe pulled out not all the way then pushed back in, repeating at a very gentle rhythm knowing it must hurt, "Sorry but I couldn't hold back anymore, does it still hurt?", Naoe reached around to pump Kagetora's arousal in time with his thrusts. "No i...its fine, pl...faster." With that Naoe slowly gathered speed losing himself in the ecstasy; he moved his hand in time with him. Neither of them could speak and even if they did it wouldn't be heard over the moans and gasps they were making, soon they both came, Kagetora spilling his seed over Naoe's hand and the door. Naoe couldn't last feeling the twitch and tightness around his cock shooting deep inside Kagetora. Naoe pulled out and put his arms around Kagetora to support him as he'd passed out from the pain, "Sorry I should have been gentler." Naoe spoke then picked up Kagetora and carried him to the bathroom to clean them both up then put him to bed to rest.

Kagetora woke with a shock looking around his surroundings, "Was it a dream?" He tried to move but felt the stabbing pain in his hips, "Nope not a dream, damn it." He gritted his teeth and lay back on the soft bed. He heard the door open and looked to see Naoe walking in with a glass of water, "So you're awake." He walked into the room and handed the glass to Kagetora, sitting down on the side of the bed being careful not to touch Kagetora, "How are you feeling?" His voice was full of general concern with his eyes soft and curious. "It fucking hurts and I can't walk so thanks." Kagetora answered with a voice full of hate and bite to it, Naoe's eyes looked away with regret. "Yes, forgive me on that point well I'll leave you to rest." Naoe got up to leave, "Wait Naoe..." Naoe looked back to Kagetora, "Don't feel bad about this and you were right you've beat me. I asked you for it so you finally win, I'm yours." Naoe's lit up again and Kagetora started getting a feeling of dread, "Don't start we are not doing it again yet!" Naoe smiled and sat back down, he put a hand on Kagetora's thigh and leant forward and planted a kiss on Kagetora's lips, a sweet, tender kiss then sat back down. "No not yet and I'll be gentle next time." Somehow it made Kagetora smile and he thought to himself, _'Maybe being his won't be that bad.'_


End file.
